pixarfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Редгрейв, Ванесса
|гражданство = |годы активности = 1958 — наст. время |направление = |киностудия = |награды = «Оскар» (1978) «Золотой глобус» (1978, 2001) BAFTA (1967, 2010) «Эмми» (1981, 2000) }} Ване́сса Ре́дгрейв ( ; род. 30 января 1937) — британская актриса, лауреат премии «Оскар» 1978 года. Биография Кинокарьера Родилась 30 января 1937 года в Лондоне в семье актёра Майкла Редгрейва и актрисы Рэйчел Кемпсон. В детстве посещала балетную школу Рамбер в ЛондонеThe Routledge Companion to Actors' Shakespeare. В 1954 году поступила в Королевскую школу драматического искусства и сценической речи. Впервые появилась на театральной сцене в 1957 году вместе с отцом. С 1961 года выступала с Королевской шекспировской труппой. Редгрейв исполняла роли в шекспировских пьесах — Розалинды в «Как вам это понравится», Виолы в «Двенадцатой ночи», Клеопатры, леди Макбет, Катарины в Укрощении строптивой. В кино Редгрейв стала известной после фильма «Морган: Подходящий случай для терапии» (1966). Актриса получила приз за лучшую женскую роль Каннского кинофестиваляThe Encyclopedia of British Film: Fourth edition, а также номинации на «Оскар», «Золотой глобус» и BAFTA. Другие известные картины раннего периода — «Фотоувеличение» Микеланджело Антониони (1966), «Айседора» (1968) — о жизни балерины Айседоры Дункан, «Мария — королева Шотландии» (1971). За последние два фильма вновь выдвигалась на «Оскар» и «Золотой глобус». В 1977 году Редгрейв играла вместе с Джейн Фондой в фильме «Джулия» режиссёра Фреда Циннемана. За эту роль она была удостоена премии «Оскар» в номинации «лучшая актриса второго плана». В том же году она продюсировала и озвучивала документальный фильм «Палестинец», в котором участвовала в сцене танца с автоматом Калашникова. В связи с этим организация «Лига защиты евреев» (фигурировавшая в отчётах ФБР как экстремистская и террористическаяTerrorism 2000/2001 ) организовала пикеты во время церемонии вручении премии. Глава этой организации обвинял Редгрейв в поддержке палестинцев. Несмотря на присутствие на улице активистов JDL, Редгрейв во время получения «Оскара» в своей речи выступила с осуждением всех форм тоталитаризма и сказала, что ни её, ни Киноакадемию не запугает «кучка сионистских хулиганов, чьё поведение оскорбляет достоинство всех евреев»Redgrave’s «Zionist Hoodlums» Speech Shocks Hollywood. Её выступление было встречено «недоумённо открытыми ртами, возгласами неодобрения и хлопками». Позднее Редгрейв исполняла роли в фильмах «Бостонцы» (1984) — номинации на «Оскар» и «Золотой глобус», «Говардс Энд» (1992) — номинация на «Оскар», «Миссия невыполнима» (1996), «Уайльд» (1997), «Прерванная жизнь» (1999). Редгрейв продолжает играть в кино и театре. Политическая деятельность С начала 1960-х годов Редгрейв включилась в работу ряда общественных движений: за прекращение войны во Вьетнаме, ядерное разоружение, независимость Северной Ирландии, выезд советских евреев из СССР, независимое Палестинское государство; приходит в троцкистское движение. Редгрейв баллотировалась в парламент от троцкистской Рабочей революционной партии, которую поддерживал ливийский лидер Муаммар Каддафи. В 1990-х годах участвовала в создании Марксистской партии. В 2002 году Редгрейв внесла залог в 50 тысяч фунтов стерлингов за освобождение чеченского сепаратиста Ахмеда Закаева. Его экстрадиции добивались российские власти, обвиняя последнего в терроризме, похищении людей и убийствах. В частности, Закаев обвинялся в организации захвата заложников во время мюзикла «Норд-Ост»Лондонский десантЗакаев обвиняется…. Редгрейв выразила опасения за жизнь Закаева в случае его выдачи РоссииUK actress defends Chechen rebel . Обосновывая свою поддержку вооружённого чеченского сепаратизма и отказ от поддержки вооруженных акций Ирландской республиканской армии, Редгрейв заявила, что «сравнить терроризм в Северной Ирландии с войной России против Чечни совершенно невозможно»Черный ангел Ванессы Редгрейв, Аргументы и факты. В 2004 году Редгрейв вместе со своим братом основала Партию мира и прогрессаPeace and Progress Party (Peace and Progress Party) и приняла участие в кампании протеста против войны в Ираке. Личная жизнь Была замужем за режиссёром Тони Ричардсоном в 1962—1967 годах, брак с которым распался из-за увлечения последнего французской актрисой Жанной Моро. От Ричардсона она родила двух дочерей: Наташу Ричардсон (1963—2009) и Джоэли Ричардсон, которые тоже стали актрисами. У Ванессы Редгрейв есть сын от Франко Неро, с которым она снималась в «Камелоте». В 2006 году актриса вышла за Неро замуж. Известен роман Редгрейв с актёром Тимоти Далтоном. Её сестра Линн Редгрейв и брат Корин Редгрейв также были актёрами, оба скончались от рака весной 2010 года. Фильмография Роли в кино * — Под маской / Behind the Mask — Памела Бенсон Грей * — Как вам это понравится / As you like it (TV) — Розалинда * — — Премьера / First Night '' — ''Мэгги * — Морган: Подходящий случай для терапии / Morgan: A Suitable Case for Treatment — Леони Делт * 1966 — Человек на все времена / A Man for All Seasons — Анна Болейн * 1966 — Фотоувеличение / Blow-Up — Джейн * 1966 — Прощай, оружие! / A Farewell to Arms — Кэтрин Баркли * — Красный и голубой / Red and Blue (короткометражка) — Джеки * 1967 — Камелот / Camelot — Гвиневра * 1967 — Моряк с Гибралтара / Le Marin de Gibraltar — Шейла * — Атака лёгкой кавалерии / The Charge of the Light Brigade — миссис Кларисса Моррис * 1968 — Чайка / The Sea Gull — Нина Заречная, дочь помещика * 1968 — Айседора / Isadora — Айседора Дункан * — О, что за чудесная война / Oh! What a Lovely War — Сильвия * 1969 — Тихое местечко за городом / Un tranquillo posto di campagna — Флавия * — Выбывший / Dropout — Мэри * — Дьяволы / The Devils — сестра Жанна * 1971 — Отпуск / La vacanza * 1971 — Троянки / The Troyan Woman — Андромаха * 1971 — Мария — королева Шотландии / Mary, Queen of Scots — Мария Стюарт, королева Шотландии * — Убийство в «Восточном экспрессе» / Murder on the Orient Express — Мэри Дебенхем * — Мёртвый сезон / Out Of Season — Энн * — Критическое решение / The Seven-Per-Cent Solution — Лола * — Джулия / Julia — Джулия * — Агата / Agatha — Агата Кристи * — Янки / Yanks — Элен * 1979 — Остров Медвежий / Bear Island — Хедди * — Бостонцы / The Bostonians * — Уэтерби / Wetherby — Джин Трэверс * 1985 — Парная / Steaming — Нэнси * 1986 — Пётр Великий / Peter the Great — царевна Софья Алексеевна * 1986 — Вторая подача / Second Serve — Рини Ричардс * — Товарищи / Comrades — миссис Карлайл * — Навострите ваши уши / Prick Up Your Ears — Пегги Рамсей * — Глазированные заживо / Consuming Passions — миссис Гарза * — Орфей спускается в ад / Orpheus Descending — леди Торренс * — Похороны Сталина — английская журналистка * — Молодая Екатерина / Young Catherine — императрица Елизавета * — Что случилось с Бэби Джейн? / What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? — Бланш Хадсон * 1991 — Баллада о печальном кафе / The Ballad of the Sad Cafe — мисс Амелия * — Говардс Энд / Howards End — Рут Уилкокс * — Стена молчания / Un muro de silencio — Кейт Бенсон * — Они / They — Флоренс Латимер * 1993 — Воробей / Storia di una capinera — сестра Агата * — Мать своих детей / Mother’s Boys — Лидия * 1994 — Маленькая Одесса / Little Odessa — Ирина * — Месяц у озера / A Month by the Lake — мисс Бентли * 1995 — И спустился ворон / Down Came A Blackbird (TV) — Анна * 1995 — Ветер в ивах / The Wind in the Willows — бабушка * — Миссия невыполнима / Mission: Impossible — Макс * — Уайльд / Wilde — леди Сперанца Уайльд * 1997 — Крёстная мать / Bella mafia — Грациэлла Лучано, жена дона Роберто Лучано * 1997 — Снежное чувство Смиллы / Smilla’s Sense of Snow — Эльза * 1997 — Мисс Дэллоуэй / Mrs Dalloway — миссис Кларисса Дэллоуэй * 1997 — Дежа вю / Déjà Vu * — Столкновение с бездной / Deep Impact — Робин Лернер * 1998 — Где ты, Лулу? / Lulu on the Bridge — Кэтрин Мур * — Элеонора / Eleonora — Элеонора * — Колыбель будет качаться / Cradle Will Rock — графиня Констанс Лагранж * 1999 — Если бы стены могли говорить 2 / If these walls could talk 2 (TV) — Эдит Три * 1999 — Незваный гость / Uninvited — миссис Руттенбурн * 1999 — Прерванная жизнь / Girl, Interrupted — доктор Соня Вик * — Мирка / Mirka * 2000 — Шёпот ангелов / A Rumor of Angels — Мэдди Беннет * — Обещание / The Pledge — Аннализ Хансен * — Медальон / The Locket — Эстер * — Преступление и наказание / Crime and Punishment — мать Родиона Раскольникова * 2003 — 2010 — Части тела / Nip/Tuck (TV) * 2003 — Байрон / Byron — леди Мелбурн * — Лихорадка / The Fever — женщина * — Белая графиня / The White Countess — Вера Белинская * — Деликатес / Short Order — Марианна * — Хранитель: Легенда об Омаре Хайяме / The Keeper: The Legend of Omar Khayyam * — Лорд Вор / The Thief Lord — сестра Антония * — Венера / Venus — Валери * — Собиратели ракушек / The Shell Seekers — Пенелопа * — Искупление / Atonement — Брайони Таллис в 77 лет * 2007 — Вечер / Evening — Энн Лорд * 2007 — Тайна рукописи / The Riddle — Роберта Эллиот * 2007 — А что насчёт тебя? / How About You — Джорджия Плэттс * — Работа / Ein Job — Ханна * — День триффидов / The Day of the Triffids — мисс Кристин Дуррант, настоятельница монастыря * — Письма к Джульетте / Letters to Juliet — Клэр * — Мирал / Miral — Берта Спаффорд * — Стукачка / The Whistleblower — Мэделин Рис * — Аноним / Annonymus — королева Елизавета * — Кориолан / Coriolanus — Волумния * — Песня для Марион / Song for Marion — Марион * — Политиканы / Political Animals — Дайан Нэш * 2012 — Вызовите акушерку / Call the Midwife — озвучка, рассказчица * — Тринадцатая сказка / The Thirteenth Tale — Вида Винтер * — Дворецкий / The Butler — Аннабет * — Охотник на лис / Foxcatcher — мать Дюпона * 2014 — Чёрный ящик / The Black Box — доктор Хартрэмп, психиатр Элизабет * — Посредник / The Go-Between — Мэриан в старости * — Скрижали судьбы / The Secret Scripture — Розанна в старости Озвучивание * — Тачки 2 — мама Тополино / Королева Награды и номинации Примечания Ссылки * Категория:Лауреаты премии «Оскар» Категория:Лауреаты премии Гильдии киноактёров США Категория:Лауреаты премии «Золотой глобус» Категория:Лауреаты премии BAFTA Категория:Лауреаты премии BAFTA TV Категория:Лауреаты Каннского кинофестиваля Категория:Лауреаты премии «Кубок Вольпи» Категория:Троцкисты Великобритании Категория:Лауреаты премии «Тони» Категория:Командоры ордена Британской империи Ванесса Категория:Послы доброй воли ЮНИСЕФ Категория:Лауреаты GLAAD Media Awards Категория:Лауреаты премии Obie Категория:Обладатели приза за лучшую женскую роль Каннского кинофестиваля Категория:Выпускники Центральной школы ораторского искусства и драмы en:Vanessa Redgrave